


The Teacher's Pet

by Meghan Callahan (cuddlybunny)



Series: Modern/Collegeverse [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: College AU, F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlybunny/pseuds/Meghan%20Callahan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie gets caught giggling in Lucy's class...and Professor Thorne has a very special punishment in mind for her favorite student</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic that spawned my Modern/College Assassin's Creed AU. Idk if I'll ever make a big fanfic just because the world is so huge and complicated, but probably it'll just remain a bunch of drabbles and stuff. Big thanks to my friend Roz who spawned this, and this AU, and actually encouraged me. Also big thanks to the rest of the Wye squad for their support and friendship. Enjoy!

“Miss Frye? Something funny?”

Evie sat straight in her seat, looking at her professor. Miss Lucy Thorne was looking sternly at her, arms crossed over her chest. She was dressed smartly, as usual, in a charcoal gray suit, red hair pulled back into a bun at the back of her head, only a small peek of black ribbon showing from the nape of her neck.

“N-Not at all, Miss Thorne.” Evie stammered, “I was merely…trying to get my brother to understand the…severity of the loss of the Library of Alexandra.”

Jacob rolled his eyes. “Liar.” He said aloud, wincing, “Ow!” He looked over his shoulder at where Ned Wynert had kicked him in the small of the back. For once, Evie was glad for Ned’s presence, the other boy innocently looking at the ceiling, as if he had done nothing wrong.

“Really?” Miss Thorne seemed to be ignoring Jacob, her eyes boring into Evie’s. “Oddly enough, our discussion had been upon the rule of Alexander the Great, rather than the discussion of said library.” Her eyes turned now to the note Jacob had tossed at the back of her head. Evie had forgotten to grab it, and though she now tried to palm it off of the surface of the table, Lucy was too fast. “This hardly seems academic, Miss Frye. Unless you intended to show the heavy presence of what would now be considered pornography.” She did not seem amused by Jacob’s crude drawing of his sister on her hands and knees on the desk, while Lucy had her face between the younger girl’s legs. Truly, Evie had been more amused by the poor anatomy of the drawing than anything else.

She was only grateful Miss Thorne did not show it to the class as some might have. Miss Attaway, the economics professor, was all but notorious for it.

“I will speak to you after lecture is over, Miss Frye.”

A quiet “ooo” ran through the room. Evie managed out a “Yes, Professor.”

“Now. Alexander the Great.” Miss Thorne turned away, Evie turning to glare at Jacob.

“I hate you,” She mouthed at him in silence. He grinned and shrugged innocently, as he had a tendency. She looked helplessly at Ned, who mimicked the gesture, poking Jacob in the back, before pointing at their teacher.

Evie turned back forward again, trying to listen. Mainly, she was annoyed that she had to be called aside, like an unruly six-year-old, for her brother’s buffoonery. Though, perhaps she shouldn’t have laughed. It wasn’t like she disliked Miss Thorne. Far from it. In fact, she rather liked her. After all, she had a unique…hands-on teaching style. Not to mention she was very pretty, if in a very prim and proper, steely way. Evie could watch her walk across the room with a book in one hand, pointing rod in the other, pointing at certain students without looking up and expecting them to answer, tossing a…frankly, very hot glare at those who weren’t paying attention and couldn’t answer.

She didn’t like being the one to take the blame for something clearly Jacob’s fault. She didn’t even understand why he took this class…unless it was because Ned took this class. Which was probably the reason. She sighed, sitting forward, cheek in her hand, elbow on her desk as she watched Miss Thorne move again, pacing a bit, as she pulled an amazingly large, heavy tome from the desk, holding it open in her palm.

“Mr. Wynert, since you seem so invested…”

~

Lucy wasn’t sure which she found more amusing. The drawing itself – clearly not the work of Miss Prim and Proper Evie Frye – or the fact that the girl had tried to lie about it. She’d known Evie to lie every now and then, and do it so well that she let it slide; why her homework hadn’t been finished on time once in a blue moon, where her brother was skulking about and missing class, how exactly she got that bruise on the side of her mouth.

It was obviously nothing more than embarrassment and a little bit of fear that had made her lousy at falsehood this time around. It was more that than the drawing itself that she had called her aside for. She looked up at the girl, who still remained at her desk, arms folded across the top. She’d put her dark hair up into its usual, elaborately braided style, but for a few locks that constantly escaped, which tempted Lucy to pull the whole lot down to hang loose. Those few locks accentuated her pale skin, rosy cheeks, and that sweet little smattering of freckles on her cheeks and nose. The shade of her blue eyes.

She had dressed for riding today, in a dark blue T-shirt emblazoned with the crest for Ravenclaw house and her ever-present leather jacket, with its eagle skull motifs, black and red design cut close to her body. Her black leather pants were even tighter, though not so much that they didn’t leave a little mystery. Just not much.

Lucy barely kept from licking her lips as the door closed, loudly, behind the last student. She looked into those blue eyes, giving her a small smile that she was sure came out more like a smirk. “Why don’t you come up here, where I can actually see you, Miss Frye?”

Evie looked the slightest bit suspicious as she stood up, walking down to the frontmost seat. She sat, clearing her throat. “Professor Thorne,” She began, “I can assure you that this will not happen again. And also that I do not need a…scolding…as if I’m still in high school.” Lucy tried her best not to smile at that.

“I’m sure,” She said, pretending to be disbelieving, “However, when one does break the rules, consequences must follow, Miss Frye. And you did break the rules.”

Evie pursed her lips in a bit of a pout. “Then, my consequence is to sit here and do nothing?”

“Not at all.” Lucy walked toward her, setting her hand delicately on the desk, “Actually, the art is quite good. But for a few…anatomical anomalies.”

Evie only looked a little confused at this, before her smile settled into a smirk. “What kind?” She asked, maybe a little flirtatiously, “I might have to see it again, Professor.”  
The girl was playing chicken. All right, then.

“That would be this one…” Lucy hopped up on her desk, crossing one leg over the other, holding up the picture at chest level, her skirt riding just the slightest bit up her thighs, “Perhaps you need to get closer to see, Miss Frye.”

Evie raised an eyebrow, stood, and walked toward her. Walk was perhaps a generous description. It was much closer to a slither than a walk. Lucy’s eyes were definitely on her hips, working their way up her body before she stopped, mere inches away to look at the picture.

Lucy watched her eyes. Her lovely blue eyes. She could drown in those eyes, always catching herself before the rest of the class did, catching herself staring. She cleared her throat. Evie looked at the picture almost intently, though, there was a cute little blush that crept up her cheeks, along her ears, up toward her hair. Possibly one of the most adorable things she had seen in some time. She nodded.

“As you can see, the artist forgot a few things…perhaps small details…like the swollen quality to a woman’s lips after she’s been thoroughly kissed.” She smirked, leaning up toward Evie Frye, who didn’t shy away.

“I wouldn’t exactly know about that, Professor Thorne,” She murmured back, her own eyes dropping to Lucy’s mouth.

“Oh, come now, Miss Frye. You can’t tell me that you’ve never been thoroughly kissed before. Not without lying, at least…though, I would wager that if you had, you would not have forgotten so easily to leave it out of your little illustration.”

She never denied it, which was interesting. She only blushed a brighter shade of crimson, almost matching the red on her coat.

“Oh-ho. I see.” Lucy turned Evie’s face back to hers when she tried to look away, “We shall have to remedy that, then, won’t we?” She leaned in close, “With your permission, of course, Miss Frye,” She added, barely above a whisper.

Evie’s eyes closed, and she nodded, leaning up to meet Lucy’s mouth with her own.

~

It was everything and nothing like Evie expected.

She expected the professor to want control, and she was right. Lucy grasped the back of her head, fingers gripping tight into her hair, tilting her head back and grasping Evie’s hip with her other hand, pulling her in closer, legs uncrossing so that the Frye sister stood between her knees. There was a ruthlessness to the kiss, but not an unwelcome one, as Evie gripped her shoulders, arms slowly winding around her neck to pull her closer.

She expected the professor to be prim and proper, calm and collected, perhaps even a little cool. She was very wrong.

No sooner had her arms gone around the redhead, Lucy gave a soft growl, all but forcing Evie’s lips apart, tongue sweeping in and tangling with hers, delving deep, tasting, teasing a little moan out of the back of Evie’s throat. Lucy dug her fingers into Evie’s scalp, smarting a little, but not hurting, bringing her back to now, making her very aware of this moment, of the nails seeming to send electric charges down her spine, all the way down to her weak knees and back up to the heat pooling between her thighs.

As she pulled away, Lucy caught Evie’s bottom lip between her teeth, scraping, nearly cutting the skin there. She released only at the last moment, letting the brunette catch her breath, though she, too, was panting. At first, she thought that Lucy would have another smart quip for her, but the professor only waited long enough to catch her own breath, and then had kissed her again, harder this time, not even giving Evie time to kiss her back.

Evie was already shrugging out of her jacket as Lucy reached for it, pulling away long enough to yank her Ravenclaw shirt up over her head and drop it to the floor. She should have asked herself what she was doing, usually so pragmatic and careful about her school career. She should have stopped it, just in case someone came in for their next class, or in case someone in the administration came in, thinking she was trying to get ahead by…well…giving head.

She didn’t. She had no sooner gotten her own shirt off, she was working on the jacket over Lucy’s, fingers making quick work of the buttons as she tossed the gray fabric aside. She only waited a brief moment to pull the ribbon from Lucy’s hair, letting the long locks come tumbling down down to her shoulder blades, twisting the strands of fire-colored silk between her fingers, turning her face back in for another kiss, a harder one.

Lucy seemed a little off-guard, but only a little, as she began to work the braids out of Evie’s hair, gripping her face tightly and bringing her in close, nipping her bottom lip, then down her chin, along her jaw, to that sweet little spot where her jaw met her neck. She looked up at the brunette, gently suckling at the wound she left there, making it red, angry, sure to bruise. A sure reminder of today, if nothing else was.

And she would be sorely disappointed if Evie needed a bruise to remember what had gone on.

Her hands finally released the delicate, pale face, liking the way the girl squirmed with another soft, surrendering noise from the back of her throat. She gently bit down her neck, down her collarbone, hands sliding along her sides, down her ribs, before resting at the top of her pants. And then, she stopped, unbuttoning her own shirt and yanking it aside.

Evie raised an interested eyebrow, brushing the thorn tattoos up her side. “I…have to admit, I didn’t take you for the tattoo type, Professor Thorne,” She murmured, “It is beautiful, though.” Lucy shivered, goosebumps appearing on her skin at the gentle touch.

“I prefer to keep it that way,” She purred, “And, considering the circumstances, I believe you can call me Lucy.” She gently grasped Evie’s wrists, pulling her to the desk, “Now…I know that we were discussing the anatomical anomalies in the drawing your precious brother made. But, I think that this time, at least, I’ll make sure you can walk back to your dormitory.” She paused, then added, “Albeit, a bit on the wobbly side.”

Evie smirked, “Promises you can’t keep aren’t very nice,” She pointed out, despite the fact she was now bent over the desk, having to brace her legs fairly wide apart in order to keep balanced.

“You underestimate me, Miss Frye.”

“Evie.”

Lucy merely smirked at the correction, “On the other hand,” She began to walk around her desk, removing her heels calmly and standing behind Evie to admire her, all but helpless, “You did disturb my class. Grip the desk, please.”

“Grip the-” Evie was cut off as her pants were hastily yanked down to her knees, and a sharp slap echoed in the room, a sudden sting in her backside, “Ow!” She started to stand, only to find Lucy’s hand very firmly pressing her back down onto the desk.

“I said. Grip the desk.” There was another smack, a slightly harder one this time, and Evie held tight to the wooden desk. It wasn’t exactly the worst pain she’d felt in her life, but it didn’t exactly feel good, either. Eight more smacks followed, each one actually slightly less painful than the last, and it took everything Evie had not to squirm her legs closed. “Do you understand what you did wrong?” Lucy whispered into her ear.

“I-I…disturbed…the class…” Evie stammered out, “…by laughing at Jacob’s drawing.”

“Are you going to do it again?”

Now, she gave a soft chuckle, “Are you going to…give me detention like this again?” She asked. She was rewarded with another spank, this one hard enough that she gave a soft squeak, before shaking her head, “N-No.” She said softly, though it was probably a promise she wouldn’t be able to keep, “No, I won’t.”

“Good,” Lucy kissed between her shoulders, down the elegant curve of her spine, stopping just above the line of her panties, raising an amused eyebrow herself now. “Wonder Woman?” She asked with a chuckle, “I didn’t take you for the superhero type, Evie.” She very slowly began to slide the fabric down, following it with a few more kisses and nips as she went to her knees. She smirked, a bit cheekily, “Don’t let go of the desk. Wouldn’t want you to fall.”

Whatever Evie was going to say was lost in a soft moan as Lucy kissed up her thighs, parting her legs as far as they would go, teasingly skirting what was really throbbing, all but dripping for attention. Then, she gave a long lick, and the moan that came out of the Frye girl was so loud it seemed a wonder no one was coming to see what was going on.

Lucy was relentless, she knew, teasing the girl, never touching her clit, not yet. She tasted amazing, all salty spice and musk, wet already, and all but crying out for release. She kissed her clit just for a moment, watching Evie almost jump at the contact. She sucked on it, flicking it with her tongue, before starting to tease the rest of her. She closed her eyes, listening to the music of Evie’s moaning her name, soon having to grip the girl’s thighs to hold her still. She slipped one finger into her, reaching, pumping, curling it.  
When Evie came, it was suddenly, and her knees shook so hard that she was lucky to be gripping the desk, or she might have fallen. Lucy slowly withdrew her finger, licking the last wetness from it, before looking down at the girl now all but limp on the desk. She expected her to be too tired to stand, let alone reciprocate.

She was very wrong. Evie stood, pulling up her panties and pants only high enough that she could walk around the desk, yanking Lucy into another kiss, sucking on her bottom lip, as if she planned on suckling away every trace of her taste. Lucy gave a soft gasp as Evie’s hand slid up her thigh, teasing her legs apart, making soft circles with her fingers against the silken skin. Slowly moving higher…higher…

“…no panties, Lucy?” She asked in a semi-breathless whisper into Lucy’s ear, “That’s very naughty of you.” She teased the very edge of the lips, not even touching the hard clit, not yet, just seeming to enjoy watching Lucy being the one to squirm helplessly in her grasp. And squirm she did, all but clamping her thighs shut around Evie’s hand, making it a little more difficult to move, until her thumb finally grazed her clit.

Lucy gave a soft, keening moan, eyes closing and thighs tightening around Evie’s wrist as her thumb slid lazily over her clitoris again, making her hips slowly roll up toward it. Evie kissed her neck, softly at first, a little more roughly to match the pressure of her thumb as she stroked the hardened bud, teeth scraping the skin at the gasping music of the professor trying to keep herself from alerting the entire campus to the chaotic pleasure now beneath her skirt.

She pressed in two fingers, not even starting with one. Something told her that that would be nothing more than an unbearable tease, and she was a little surprised at how tightly Lucy gripped her as she pumped her fingers in and out, reaching for that spot, the one she knew would drive the other woman completely crazy, make her lose complete control. Her thumb circled Lucy’s clit, as she heard the breathy cry when she touched Lucy’s G-Spot.

Lucy didn’t last long after that, gripping the desk behind her to keep standing as her legs shook, toes curling and uncurling as she rolled her hips with Evie’s fingers, almost sobbing as she came, hard, to whimpers and whines of Evie’s name. She went all but limp against the desk, panting for real now, hair delightfully mussed and sticking to her slightly sweaty face.

Slowly, Evie slid her fingers free, a slight task as Lucy had tightened on them so much that she was almost rendered immobile. She gave a small chuckle, looking toward her now dripping digits, before looking at Lucy’s eyes, not even blinking as she sucked both fingers clean. Lucy watched her with the same intense gaze as Evie pulled each finger from her mouth with a little ‘pop’.

Lucy leaned toward her with a chuckle of her own, pressing a gentler kiss against the brunette’s lips, pulling away just far enough to speak, “Now that you’ve learned your lesson,” She whispered, “What say you and I go find something real to eat?”

“That sounds very nice, Lucy,” Evie leaned in, kissing her lips, the tip of her nose, before pulling her clothes the rest of the way back together, “I’ll drive.”

“You most assuredly will not.”

“Do you have your keys?”

Lucy patted down her pockets. No keys. Evie gave a small smirk. “I’ll get the extra helmet from my bag.” she said impishly, sauntering up to get her things.

Lucy considered smacking her buttocks one more time for the road.


End file.
